Psychopaths Of Love
by BerRyzal
Summary: YunJae . Jaejoong mencintai Yunho. Rasa cintanya tidak berkurang sama sekali, bahkan semakin bertambah. Ia tidak peduli dengan Yunho-nya yang berubah. Ia masih tetap mencintainya. Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Semakin hari Pria itu semakin gila! Apa yang terjadi? . Yaoi. Yunjae. YooSu. Changmin.


**Little : Psychopaths Of Love**

**Author : Jung Hye Joong a.k.a Randy Aprizal**

**Genres : Violence, Angst**

**Cast : YunJaeYooSuMin (other cast)**

**WARNINGS : it's Slash! AU, OOC, gaje, Typo(s)…**

**Rated : M**

**It's slash! About Boys Love**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**I've tell you, it's danger! ABOUT BOYS LOVE!**

**Randy's Notes : Hallo, gua balik lagi bawa FF lama yang dihapus ama FFn. Gak tau kenapa dihapus *?*.' Entar kalau dihapus lagi nih FF, gua upload lagi, LOL ….. Makasih udah mampir *cipok reader satu-satu*…..**

**_-oOo-_**

**LET'S ENYOY, PLEASE XD...**

**.**

Kini pria cantik itu menyadari kekurangannya. Langkahnya yang kecil selalu membawakan petaka buatnya. Entahlah! Apakah kekasihnya akan memarahinya lagi kali ini. Ia tak ingin memikirkannya. Itu membuatnya seakan ingin menangis, dan yeah! Kini ia menangis.

Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa dan tersaruk-saruk kesakitan sambil merapatkan jaket tebal miliknya. Salju sangat lebat malam ini, pikirnya.

Ia hanya tak ingin membuat seseorang yang dicintainya kecewa karena keterlambatannya pulang kerumah. Mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah apartemen di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul. Salahkan otaknya yang pintar, sehingga ia harus mengikut olimpiade Bahasa Inggris yang merupakan Bahasa Favoritnya.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk menyetopkan taxi yang lewat. Kali ini ia beruntung. Meskipun beberapa jam yang lalu ia harus berhadapan dengan segerombolan pria yang mabuk dan berusaha menganggunya. Akhirnya ia bebas karena seorang pria bertopi dan berpakaian serba hitam dan juga misterius karena kacamata hitam melekat dimatanya, menyelamatkannya. Tak sempat berterima kasih, karena pria itu beberapa kali membentak dan menyuruhnya pergi. Dan ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pria itu. Ia hanya sempat mendengar baku hantam antar pria-pria itu.

Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung masuk ke dalam taxi yang sudah menyelamatkan 'sedikit' hidupnya. Ia meringis saat duduk di kursi penumpang. Dan ia tidak ingin mengingat apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia menyukai sakitnya yang ini. Sungguh!.

Pria berbibir cherry itu tersenyum miris.

Tatapannya beralih ke lengannya yang biru dan lebam. Ini semua karena kekasihnya Yun— Stop!…. Ia tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

Ia terisak dalam diam dan berusaha menggigit bibirnya yang sudah dipenuhi darah dan bekas luka yang tampak enggan untuk mengering.

**.**

"Anyeong, aku pulang. Yunnie?" Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ragu ke arah kamar Yunho. Suara pintu berderit. Sosok yang tegap dan atletis berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Tatapan matanya sangar. Memandang dengan tatapan membunuh pria cantik yang gemetar di depannya. Yunho menarik kasar lengan Jaejoong dan menjambak rambut blonde milik pria berbibir cherry itu, kemudian mengempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke lantai.

Tubuh mungil dan rapuh itu jatuh tengkurap dan kepalanya terbentur keras sekali dilantai. Sekuat tenaga ia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya yang pilu, kali ini ia berhasil.

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU?" bentak Yunho. Jaejoong meringis, dan Yunho semakin muak mendengarnya. Perisainya untuk menahan sakitnya tidak cukup kuat, ini terlalu sakit.

Yunho membutuhkan jawaban, bukan jawaban tidak jelas seperti itu. Yunho memindahkan telapak kaki kirinya yang menjejak kelantai ke pipi mulus pria cantik yang berusaha tersenyum didepannya.

"KU BILANG DARI MANA?!" bentaknya lagi, ia menekan telapak kakinya ke pipi mulus Jaejoong yang sedikit membiru dan lebam.

Yunho sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan otot-otot diwajahnya, dan Jaejoong bahkan menemukan ada bekas pukulan yang membiru disana.

"nghhh—a..aku … sudah memberitahumu, Yunh… aa..ku mengikuti... olimpiade" sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha menemukan suaranya, dan lihatlah! Ia masih berusaha tersenyum meskipun hati dan fisiknya sakit sekali. Yunho mendengus kesal.

Yunho melepaskan kakinya dari pipi mulus itu. Sebutir salju turun dari rambut Yunho dan mengenai kening Jaejoong.

Apakah dia baru saja keluar? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati dan kembali ke alamnya lagi setelah mendengar suara Yunho.

"kali ini aku memaklumimu. Dari lomba itu apakah kau mendapatkan uang?" Tanya Yunho sedikit melunak. Jaejoong dengan cepat mengangguk. Yunho mengulurkan tangan kirinya.

"aku tidak menyuruhmu duduk, bodoh! Kau bisa mengambilnya tanpa duduk" Yunho menendang kepala Jaejoong, pria cantik yang semakin terlihat rapuh itu lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah amplop berwarna putih, tangannya benar-benar gemetar.

Yunho mengambilnya kasar, dan melihat isinya "lumayan! Cukup untuk menyewa perempuan jalang" katanya pelan yang sebenarnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tersenyum. Aku yakin dia mencintaiku, batin Jaejoong menenangkan.

"sekarang kau melayaniku! Lepaskan bajumu sekarang!" pinta Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong yang masih bergelayut dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Yunho menaruh amplop berisi 'sumber kehidupannya' itu diatas meja.

Seperti yang sering ia lakukan, Yunho melakukannya dengan kasar. Tak peduli sudah berapa tetes air mata yang dikeluarkan pria cantik dibawahnya yang masih berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Ia tidak berani mengeluarkan suaranya, mengganggu. Meskipun sakitnya luar biasa sekali hingga membuatnya menggigit bibirnya lagi dan lagi. Desahannya menganggu. Dan ia tidak ingin itu. Yunho harus terpuaskan, begitu persepsinya.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk sosok yang benar-benar dicintainya ini, lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Tidak heran jika ia memilih 'disiksa' jika bayarannya melihat Yunho setiap hari. Itu yang ia inginkan. Menikmati iris mata mousy Yunho tiap hari.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya menjerit saat Yunho mulai mendapatkan klimaksnya. Rambut blonde-nya yang dijambak, cengkraman erat jemari Yunho di lengannya yang mungil membuatnya mengernyit kesakitan, dan bibir Yunho yang menggigit pundaknya hingga meninggalkan bekas gigitan disana. Semuanya berakhir saat Yunho mulai melantunkan namanya dengan keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kau baik-baik saja, Jaejoong?" Tanya Junsu saat Jaejoong datang kesekolah dengan lengan dan bagian wajahnya yang membiru.

"yeah~seperti yang kau lihat. Lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja" kata Jaejoong kalem sambil tetap tersenyum. Junsu meringis.

"kau butuh rumah sakit!" dengus Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong. Mereka sama-sama menempati kelas yang sama.

"aku bilang aku baik-baik saja! Jangan khawatir" kata Jaejoong sambil menaruh lengannya yang lebam ke pundak Junsu, ia berusaha untuk tidak meringis. Kali ini ia berhasil meskipun dengan bibirnya yang sudah luka kembali ia gigit.

"selamat pagi" suara Changmin terdengar di telinga Jaejoong lantas ia membalikkan kepalanya dan menemukan Yoochun yang tersenyum kepadanya, ia balas tersenyum.

"hari yang menyenangkan ya" Yoochun mendekat kesamping Jaejoong dan lengannya merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"awhhh—"Jaejoong meringis. Perisai-nya kalah oleh rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di seluruh tubuhnya. Itu bekas gigitan Yunho kemarin, dan sakitnya luar biasa saat lengan Yoochun merangkul pundaknya.

"upss! Sorry!" Yoochun melepaskan lengannya. Jaejoong menggeleng tanpa melepaskan senyumnya.

"sudah kubilang kau butuh rumah sakit" kata Junsu, sedikit kesal juga dengan sifat keras kepala temannya.

"besok pasti sembuh" ucap Jaejoong yakin.

"bisa aku melihat lukamu, hyung?" pinta Changmin, ada sirat penasaran ditatapan matanya. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"jangan memaksanya, itu percuma!" kata Yoochun dengan nada godaannya yang kental. Jaejoong terkikik pelan. Changmin mendesah kecewa.

**.**

"kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sudah memintamu berapa kali. Dan oh! Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu? Dan kau juga tidak pernah bercerita apa yang membuat tubuhmu selaluu lebam-lebam seperti ini" cerocos Junsu sambil menunjuk lengan Jaejoong yang membiru. Pria yang mempunyai 'bokong ok' itu meraung-raung meminta Jaejoong kerumah sakit. Paling tidak istirahat di UKS sekolah tidak terlalu buruk, begitu katanya.

"eerrrmm—aku baik-baik saja. Tentu!. Aku baik-baik saja, iya"

"kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Junsu

"hah?aku? tidak apa-apa, dan kubilang berapa kali, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak apa-apa" kata Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibirnya yang masih sakit, bekas luka dibibir Cherry-nya sangat banyak sekali.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin menyusul Changmin dan hmm… Yoochun! Kau mau ikut?" Junsu berdiri dan sejenak menatap temannya yang memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibir.

"sudah… sana… aku disini saja" Tolak Jaejoong seraya mendorong lengan temannya itu bermaksud untuk mengusirnya secara halus, ia pun tersenyum.

"baiklah!" sejenak Junsu menatap pria berbibir cherry itu lagi. Kurasa dia tidak baik-baik saja, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya, gumamnya pelan saat menjauh dari Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"bisa tidak kau pulang tepat waktu?! Apa kau benar-benar bosan hidup?" gamparan ganas tangan Yunho yang kekar kembali melayang dipipi mulus itu, meninggalkan semburat merah dipipi yang kini mengerikan, karena bekas yang kemarin-kemarin belum juga hilang.

Pria yang ditampar terdiam, menunduk, dan sebenarnya dia tersenyum didalam hatinya. Ia menganggap bahwa Yunho peduli terhadapnya. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya terluka atau bahkan diganggu oleh orang lain. Dia peduli terhadapmu Jaejoong, kembali batinnya menenangkan.

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum manis yang dimilikinya, walau rasa sakit dibibir itu menolak untuk menggerakkan otot-otot bibir Cherry-nya.

"angkat kepalamu!" pinta Yunho sedikit melunak. Jaejoong bergeming. "kubilang angkat kepalamu!" Yunho menangkup pipi pria didepannya dan mendongakkan kepala Jaejoong dengan paksa.

Kedua mata Jaejoong terpejam, ia siap jika harus menerima tamparan yang lebih lagi. Setelah menunggu apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Memang benar jemari Yunho masih menangkup dipipinya, tapi ia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Sakit? Tidak!

Kecuali bekas pukulan tadi yang memang masih berdenyut-denyut.

Merasa penasaran akhirnya Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan ia sedikit terkejut setelah apa yang dilihatnya.

Pria yang berada di depannya, bergeming! dan apa itu? Ada apa dengan pelupuk matanya? kenapa ada benda bening dan berkilat-kilat? Apa yang membuatnya ingin menangis. My Love. Jaejoong berharap bahwa ia tidak menyuarakan pikirannya.

Jaejoong yang bertubuh mungil namun berisi itu mengerutkan keningnya, heran dan bertanya-tanya berusaha menemukan jawaban.

Saat hendak menyempurnakan penglihatannya, bibirnya dilumat penuh oleh Yunho.

Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan intens dan tidak memberikan kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bergerak. Kedua lengannya melingkar erat dipinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang.

Menuntut lebih, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke King Bed miliknya dan kembali memimpin 'permainan' itu.

Puas memanjakan kekasihnya, meskipun dengan 'service-nya' yang kasar. Yunho mulai berusaha menyatukan dirinya bersama Jaejoong. Pria yang memejamkan hazel milik-nya itu berusaha menahan erangan-nya yang menuntut keluar.

Sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sempurna itu bersatu, saling membutuhkan, benar-benar saling membutuhkan. Hingga keduanya meneriakkan nama masing-masing saat akhirnya hasrat keduanya terpenuhi.

Yunho menyelimuti kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas dalam damai dengan bibir merah cherry-nya yang terbuka. Yunho meringis saat melihat banyaknya bekas luka yang belum kering disana.

Sambil memandangi kekasihnya, Yunho mengusap rambut blonde milik Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"maafkan aku…..!" setelah mengucapkan kedua kata itu bibir Yunho menuju ke kening Jaejoong dan mengecupnya pelan. Setetes air mata turun di pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"kulihat kau baik-baik saja hari ini, Jae?" ucap Yoochun sambil merampas potato crisp ditangan Changmin, lantas saja pria jangkung itu langsung bersungut-sungut.

"aku memang selalu baik-baik saja, setiap hari kok" kata Jaejoong kalem, Junsu memutar bola matanya. Enek mendengar kata 'baik baik saja' dari bibir cherry itu, tapi tubuhnya malah lebam disana-sini.

"nih ambil! Dasar cengeng!" Yoochun mengembalikan potato crisp milik Changmin setelah melihat pria Jangkung itu menekuk wajahnya.

"baik sekali kau! hahaha" Changmin berlari keluar dari perpustakaan kosong itu setelah berhasil menipu Yoochun, dan kini giliran Yoochun yang bersungut-sungut.

"ayolah! Yoochun, masa kau ngambek gara-gara kripik kentang itu?" ucap Junsu sambil menatap pria yang kini memanyunkan bibirnya. Junsu kembali memutar bola matanya "baiklah! Sekarang kau ikut denganku, aku belikan sepuluh kripik, ya? Cup, cup, cup…berhentilah menangis ya..ehh—?" Junsu menyentuh bibir manyun Yoochun sambil tertawa pelan dan terdiam saat Yoochun menatapnya…. serius.

'Tuhan! Kesurupan apa dia?' ucap Junsu dalam hati.

"because of you!" ucap Yoochun kalem dan tatapannya tetap terarah ke bola mata Junsu yang menatapnya dengan salah tingkah.

Junsu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dan betapa bodohnya pria bersuara Dolphin itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyuarakan pikirannya.

Ia tercekat saat menyadari tatapan Yoochun yang menuntut. Dan kembali tersentak saat Yoochun mendekatkan bibir ke bibir miliknya yang terkatup rapat.

Saat bibir Yoochun sudah 'menempel' dibibir Junsu, suara deheman disampingnya menghancurkan semuanya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Jaejoong masih berada di sampingnya, disamping Junsu lebih tepat.

"eh?...maaf! Aku akan pergi kok! Dan jika kalian mau aku akan menunggu dipintu perpustakaan untuk menjaga apakah ada orang lewat atau ti—" Jaejoong menunduk dan kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Yoochun.

"baiklah! Lebih baik seperti itu! Tentu kami tidak ingin keluar dari sekolah ini" kata Yoochun kalem dan akhirnya kini 'mengecup' bibir Junsu, membuat Jaejoong lari terbirit-birit sambil tersaruk-saruk dan menahan sakit dibagian belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho?! Yunh…" jantungnya berdesir hebat. Kekasihnya tidak menyambutnya. Walau dengan bentakan, seperti biasanya. Kali ini benar-benar hening.

Entahlah! Perasaannya jadi tidak enak sejak berada disekolah. "Yunho? Kumohon! Jangan seperti ini…. Yunho?" knop pintu kamar Yunho sudah berada dalam genggamannya, setelah hitungan kedua, ia pun menyentakkan knop pintu itu. Suara pintu berderit dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Demi Tuhan! YUNHO?!" Jaejoong menghampiri kekasihnya yang tergeletak lemah dan tak berdaya dilantai. Dan keterkejutannya tidak sampai situ, sebuah belati berlumuran darah mencuat ditengah-tengah perutnya. "YUNHO?! Apa yang terjadi?!" isakan Jaejoong pecah disela-sela pandangannya yang menatap tajam kekasihnya yang tergeletak lemah.

Ruangan itu benar-benar seperti pembantaian, darah terciprat kemana-mana. Jaejoong yakin itu darah kekasihnya, darah Yunho.

"Yunho? Kumohon, jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi dan….. kumohon jelaskan apa yang terjadi, kumohon!" Jaejoong menggerakkan kepala kekasihnya yang berada dipangkuannya, pemilik kepala itu bergeming. "kumohon!" setetes air mata Jaejoong jatuh dan mengenai kelopak mata Yunho yang terpejam, dan betapa ajaibnya mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata mousy yang indah dengan pandangan sayu menahan sakit. "Yunho? Yunh…? Aku akan segera memanggilkan dokter untukmu, tunggu ak—" jemari Yunho menyentuh jemari Jaejoong yang masih mengusap pipinya. Jaejoong bergeming, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi.

"S-Sarang...hae…..Kim ….Jaejoong" Yunho tersenyum. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun seluruh bagian tubuhnya menjerit kesakitan, ia bersyukur ia bisa menemukan suaranya. Ia tersenyum menatap bola mata hazel kekasihnya, senyum yang pertama kali ia perlihatkan kepada Kim Jaejoong.

"it's the first time you said that to me" gumam Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tersenyum miris.

Setetes air mata Jaejoong kembali menyentuh permukaan kulit Yunho dan akhirnya pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berbibir cherry dengan penampilan berantakan itu meringkuk di King Bed milik kekasihnya, Yunho.

Kekasihnya memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Entahlah! Ia tak mengerti jalan pikiran kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak ingin memikirkannya. Terlalu sakit untuk itu.

Buku catatan kecil yang lecek dan sedikit kotor dengan sampul yang dilumuri darah yang mengering masih berada dalam genggamannya. Catatan kecil tentang seorang Jung Yunho. Ia masih ingin bernostalgia dengan kekasihnya.

Saat menemukan kekuatannya, ia pun membuka buku itu dengan perlahan. Halaman pertama kosong. Tak bertuliskan apa-apa.

Halaman kedua masih kosong, hanya bentuk _emoticon _berbentuk seseorang yang sedang tersenyum **:-)** yang menghiasi halaman itu.

Di lembar ketiga, Jaejoong tercekat! Di halaman itu terdapat foto dirinya bersama Yunho yang sedang tertawa bahagia di pulau jeju, satu tahun lalu. Sebelum Yunho bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang kasar.

Dilembar keempat, halaman itu penuh dengan tulisan Yunho yang acak-acakan. Tapi masih bisa dibaca.

"_**Entahlah! Aku tidak tahan melihat tangisnya yang berusaha ia tahan. Aku membuat pipinya lebam. Aku menyadari hal itu. Akan lebih baik jika seperti ini, membuatnya tersiksa!. Membuatnya merasa pedih. Itu yang kuinginkan"**_

Tulisan itu terlalu abstrak untuknya. Ia tidak mengerti. Kembali pria yang kini memiliki mata sembab itu membuka halaman kelima buku tersebut. Berisi tulisan.

"_**Tidak hanya kali ini aku membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Mungkin sudah puluhan kali. Aku memang sadis. Pria yang idiot. Terlalu bodoh! Sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang salah dengan perbuatanku. Lagi, aku membuat bekas luka baru, kali ini di lengan kirinya"**_Jaejoong menggenggam lengan kirinya, bekas lebam itu memang masih ada. Bekas pukulan tangan Yunho yang cukup kencang. Ini salahnya.

Saat itu ia terlambat mematikan setrika. Yunho tidak ingin melihatnya berpenampilan kumal saat pergi kesekolah, begitu pikirnya. Setrika itu membuat bajunya gosong. Dan memang benar Yunho langsung melayangkan pukulannya yang keras ke lengan mungil Jaejoong. Meninggalkan bekas biru lebam disana.

"_**kepalanya hampir pecah jika aku tidak segera menahan kepalanya. Aku menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia harus berterima kasih. Dan ia melakukan itu. Ia mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' untuk ke34 kalinya jika aku tidak salah hitung. Dia pria yang baik. Dia manis. Aku mencintainya. Masih tetap mencintainya. Masih sangat mencintainya"**_Jaejoong terisak. Yunho mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya sebanyak tiga kali.

Pria berbibir cherry itu meraung-raung mengeluarkan erangan yang selama ini tertahan.

Saat itu ia merasa sangat pusing. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa sakitnya masih berdenyut-denyut diseluruh tubuhnya yang meninggalkan lebam, membuat sakitnya bertambah dua kali lipat. Sehingga tubuhnya linglung dan hampir saja terbentur dipinggiran meja kamar Yunho jika kekasihnya itu tidak segera melompat dari King Bed-nya dan berlari menyelamatkannya.

"_**ia berkata bahwa ia akan menjalani Olimpiade Bahasa Inggris. Aku berharap ia bisa menang. Dia pasti menang. Dia pintar berbahasa Inggris. Tentu saja aku akan menonton bagaimana kebolehannya dalam berbahasa Internasional itu. Semoga berhasil, love"**_Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, bingung. Love? Itu panggilan sayang Yunho untuknya satu tahun lalu.

Ia kembali membuka lembaran berikutnya dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat.

"_**Brengsek! Ada segorombolan preman yang menganggunya malam ini. Aku memang pintar karate apalagi silat. Tentu perkara mudah untukku mengalahkan banci-banci sialan yang berani-beraninya mengganggu hmm… kekasihku itu. Beruntung aku memakai pakaian serba hitam, topi, dan juga kacamata hitam sebagai penyamaranku. Atau Jaejoong akan menyadari bahwa akulah yang menyelamatkannya, lagi. Tidak hanya sampai situ, Tuhan mendengar doa'ku. Malam ini cuaca sangat dingin dan membawa dampak bagi pita suaraku. Sehingga aku bisa mengeluarkan suara yang melenceng dari Jung Yunho untuk menyuruh seorang Kim Jaejoong meninggalkan tempat itu segera. Saat menatapnya jauh melaju bersama taxi ditengah kegelapan, aku berlari untuk mencapai apartemen. Tentu saja bermaksud untuk mendahuluinya. Dia menang dalam lomba olimpiade itu….**__" _Tulisan Yunho berhenti sampai situ. Yang Jaejoong yakini masih ingin dilanjutkan oleh kekasihnya.

Entahlah! Jaejoong hanya merasa bahwa tepat pada saat itu ia datang dan membuka pintu kamar Yunho dengan ragu. Ia juga sempat melihat catatan kecil ini di bawah King Bed Yunho. Tergeletak terbuka.

Pria itu lagi-lagi terisak. Preman? Kacamata hitam? Topi? Olimpiade? Tidak akan salah lagi! Pria yang meraung-raung memintanya pergi adalah Yunho, kekasihnya. Jaejoong mendekap bibir cherry miliknya, sebelum mengeluarkan teriakan histerisnya yang mengerikan, lagi.

"_**aku sempat memotong pembicaraan kita kemarin malam. Baiklah aku lanjutkan. Dia mendapatkan uang dari hasilnya memenangkan lomba itu. Cukup untuk membiayainya makan. Kau tahu? Dia benar-benar rakus! Aku sampai kewalahan menanggung berapa biaya makanan yang dimakannya. Hari ini aku mendapatkan uang juga dari hasilku sebagai buruh. Tentu kalian tidak berfikir bahwa aku matre kan? Hahaha. Begini saja, aku bahagia saat melihatnya kenyang. Karena momen itu yang bisa membuatnya benar-benar tersenyum bahagia meskipun ia juga selalu tersenyum dihadapanku, tentu saja aku memandangnya dari jauh. Aku kan tidak bodoh. **_

_**Aku menyiksanya malam itu. Menginjak kepalanya, membenturkan kepalanya, membentaknya. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku merasa sangat bersalah? Ia tersenyum. Senyum yang sama saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Tidak berubah sama sekali!"**_Jaejoong tertawa pelan. Rakus? Aku?

Kriuuuukkkk~~ perutnya berbunyi. Ia tertawa pertama kali sejak kematian Yunho.

Pria berbibir Cherry itu berusaha menghindar dari kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang dituturkan Yunho. Kembali ia tersenyum.

"_**Aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku juga ragu apakah ia mendengarnya atau tidak."**_Jaejoong mengeryit heran. Meminta maaf? Air matanya menetes, lagi.

Lembar terakhir muncul. Tulisan Yunho dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah.

"_**sudah lama aku ingin menjelaskan. Memberitahu apa yang membuat Jung Yunho berubah drastis. Entahlah! Aku memang bodoh. Aku hanya ingin membuat pria yang sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat…. aku cintai itu, membenciku. Iya, dia harus membenciku. Menganggapku sampah. Menganggapku seseorang yang tidak layak untuk hidup…."**_Jaejoong mendekap bibirnya, ketakutannya untuk menjerit semakin menjadi. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke catatan kecil itu

"_**hidup…. Aku manusia yang paling bodoh. Membiarkan seseorang yang sangat aku cinta itu, mencintaiku, memberiku segenap cinta yang aku butuhkan. Dia, dia yang membuatku selalu tersenyum. Tertawa. Bahagia. Merasakan bahwa cinta benar-benar ada. Bahwa, bahwa cinta benar-benar bisa membuat kita bagaikan di surga. Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga detik ini. **_

_**Semuanya berubah. Semuanya berubah ketika aku menemukan kesalahanku. Kesalahanku dua tahun terakhir. **_

_**Cinta seperti ini, cinta seperti kami ini, cinta yang salah. Bahkan Tuhan jelas-jelas memberikan setiap manusia pasangan yang berlawan jenis, tidak seperti kami. **_

_**Tuhan memberikan Pasangan yang pas, pasangan untuk meniti masa depan. Dan aku? Aku, aku Jung Yunho merusak masa depannya. Masa depan Jaejoong. Karena membuatnya mencintai seorang pria sepertiku. Masa depan pria yang sangat aku cintai, melebihi diriku sendiri. Masa depan Kim Jaejoong hancur. Ditanganku. Aku yang membuat masa depannya hancur. Dan aku berani bertaruh bahwa Tuhan sangat murka kepadaku. Aku ingin pria yang kucintai itu mempunyai masa depan. Dan itu semua tidak denganku. Meskipun jauh dari lubuk hatiku, aku ingin…. Aku ingin menjadi masa depannya. **_

_**Aku tidak sanggup berkata putus kepadanya. Hanya satu jalan. Membuatnya jijik, marah, kemudian benci kepadaku. Dengan begitu ia akan meninggalkanku. Aku menyiksanya setiap hari. Memberikan bekas luka lebam disetiap bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang dulunya putih mulus. Ini hanyalah satu-satunya cara agar membuatnya benci dan muak kepadaku.**_

_**Tapi, betapa bodohnya aku, aku masih ingin menidurinya. Aku masih menyukai semua bagian tubuhnya, semua bagian tubuhnya yang rusak karena perbuatanku. Menidurinya, karena kupikir itu akan membuatnya jijik terhadapku lalu meninggalkanku. Tapi tidak, bahkan aku memperlakukannya dengan kasar jika bercinta dengannya. Apa yang dilakukannya? Tidak ada! Dia tidak meringis kesakitan bahkan ia tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Kim Jaejoong, kau benar-benar bodoh, Love. **_

_**Dan apa yang terjadi? Aku yakin dia menyadari perubahan yang terjadi pada diriku. Dia tersenyum. Tersenyum. Tersenyum seolah-olah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadanya. Setan dalam hatiku berkoar-koar, dan hal itu membuatku bersemangat untuk menyiksanya. Aku sangat yakin suatu saat pasti misiku sukses dan aku kembali memberikan penyiksaan kepadanya, bertubi-tubi, setiap hari. Tak apa jika ia melaporkanku ke pihak yang berwajib, itu bahkan lebih baik dibandingkan berkata 'putus' dihadapannya, karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Iya aku pria yang idiot! Jika boleh menambahkan aku seorang Psikopat. **_

_**Aku juga berharap ia melaporkan kepolisi agar aku mendekam disana selamanya. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa hidup tanpanya. Ia bergeming. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bersikap seolah-olah aku Yunho satu tahun lalu. Yang memanjakannya dengan cinta yang aku punya. Ia tetap tersenyum. Menerima semua penyiksaanku dengan senyumnya yang tetap manis.**_

_**Dan aku yakin kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku menyiksanya. Misiku gagal! Gagal total! Aku... Mas...ih... Aka...n te...tap...mencintainya!"**_

Dibagian bawah tertulis dengan tinta darah yang masih terlihat segar berwarna merah tua.

"SARANGHAE…..KIM…..JAEJOONG". Dan Jaejoong yakin, bahwa kalimat-kalimat terakhir adalah saat dimana Yunho mulai tidak sanggup menahan sakitnya. Belati yang menusuk ke bagian perutnya pasti berdenyut-denyut, sehingga membuat tulisannya acak-acakan dan sulit terbaca.

Dan dengan segenap keberaniannya, Jaejoong yang masih terisak-isak menancapkan belati bekas bunuh diri Yunho, ke perutnya. Sama persis dengan tempat dimana Yunho menancapkan belati itu ke perutnya. Ia ingin merasakan penderitaan kekasihnya. "NADO…SARANGHAE…JUNG YUNHO…." Bibirnya terbata-bata mengucapakan kalimat itu.

Sepintas, ia tersenyum samar saat menyadari jemarinya yang masih menggenggam belati yang menancap sempurna diperutnya, dipenuhi darahnya yang segar. Ia menyukai rasa sakitnya.

**_-FIN-_**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**ABSURD?**

**IDK!**

**MENEKAN KOTAK REVIEW UDAH BUAT GUA MELAYANG-LAYANG *?***

**Thank's for attention XD**

**_ ALAWAYS KEEP THE FAITH!_**


End file.
